I'm BACK!
by Kklover21
Summary: Maleficent crashes the D23 Expo, frightens guests, and injures a Keeper.
1. Chapter 1

As some of the footage from the new Maleficent movie was playing, a surprise guest came onto the stage! Angelina Jolie came to talk about her new movie! Suddenly a loud BANG startled the room. Everyone jumped back and looked around. Someone pointed at center stage and shouted "Look!" A puff of green smoked settled down and another surprise guest arrived. This time it was Maleficent herslef, the real one. Since everyone heard the stories about the Keepers they all became afraid. "Did you miss me?" Maleficent bellowed to the now frightend crowd. A little girl got out of her seat and ran to the doors. "Dont bother trying to leave. The doors are sealed." Maleficent cackled. "Right now is th start of your miserable day. You will all bow down to me from now on!" The evil fairy said in her cold raspy voice. At that moment Finn knew something had to be done, he signaled to the other Keeprs.  
"I know we didnt miss you. And we will certainly never bow down to you!" Came Maybeck's voice fom the corner of the room. The team of five rushed up on stage together. Maleficent expecting something like this already had a fireball ready to throw. The first blast was thrown at Charlene as she came sprinting towards the green fairy. The fire was thrown and Charlene dodged the blast with a front handspring. Charlene knocked Maleficent down and ran to help Maybeck fight off Diablo, Maleficents precious pet that had appeared out of no where. The evil green fairy wasnt down for long, she got right up and this time threw a flame at Maybeck. With their backs to Maleficent neither Charlene nor Maybeck saw this coming. Finn ran to Maybeck and pushed him out of the way. The flame hit Diablo as the crow let out a horrible screech and fell to the floor. "Thanks man." Maybeck said as he, Finn, and Charlene ran around and behind the green fairy. "Thank me later," answered Finn "We have work to do."  
Philby and Willa rushed the front of Maleficent as the remaining three Keepers did the same to the back of the fairy. Maleficent only saw the pair, wound up her arm and threw a fireball at Philby. He tried to jump out of the way but was too slow to react. The crowd gasped. Willa ran to help him, and the the other continued to charge the back of the fairy but all they ran into was a puff of smoke.  
After Maleficent hit Philby she cackled and said "My job here is done, for now that is!" And disappeared with the still unconcious Diablo into a cloud of green smoke.  
The Keepers rushed to Philby, and the crowd ran out the doors!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm BACK! Chapt. 2

Philby was on the floor clutching his shoulder. "It'll be ok. We'll get you to a doctor or medical insistent." Said Willa trying to console him. "This is totally not ok! Are you kidding Willa? Philby is hurt we're down a Keeper!" Charlene exclaimed. "Look both of calmed down. We can talk about what happened after we get Philby some help. Now we have to figure out what to say. We can't just go running in there yelling HELP US PHILBY WAS HIT WITH A FIREBALL MALEFICENT THREW. THE REAL MALEFICENT NOT A FAKE CAST MEMBER! " Finn told the team with confidence. "Woah woah woah. Is everyone else for getting about the lady in the corner over there? The one Maleficent knocked back with the green smoke?" Maybeck said pointing to the corner. "Ummmm...no we'll see what happens later with her- "urhhhhh" Finn was cut off by Philby's groaning. "C'mon we're burning day light here! Willa screamed. "Ok fine let's go. We'll leave Angelina Jolie here for the security to question." Finn told his team.

When the Keepers got to the doctors they had a plan. Finn told the doctors helping Philby that they had been at the Indiana Jones show and the flames went up to high and hit him on the shoulder. For good measure Maybeck added "Don't worry he's the only one hurt and the flames were put out." After that Philby was bandaged up and they were sent on their way. Philby went to his room to rest and the rest of the team was going back to the expo to try to put the pieces together. When the Keepers got there, they weren't ready for what was ahead.

The Keepers got to the expo looked to the stage and said "Oh my Gosh" at the same exact time


	3. Chapter 3

Im BACK! Chapt. 3

What the Keepers saw at the stage was not at all what they expected. Charlene shrieked and Finn told her to be quiet because they're cover could be blown. The five teenagers were crouching behind the seats in the last row. "We need to be serious right now. This is a dangerous situation." Finn whispered.  
When the Keepers looked up at the stage they saw OT central. Angelina Jolie was tied up to a chair with her mouth duct taped shut. Tia Dalma was standing over her dangling something (that the Keepers couldn't quite see) over her head. Then voices came out of the corner just by where the team was sitting. "Get them!" Shouted Maleficent. Finn had an idea he signaled to his team to get out. They all listened except for Charlene. Instead she hid right by the door. She couldn't be seen but one sneeze, cough, or scream of nervouness her cover would be blown and so would her saftey.

"Who do you think you are?" Finn shouted at the evil fairy. "Ordering other people to come and get me?" "If you must know," bellowed Maleficent "I am a little busy disposing of Miss Joelie over there. Finn looked up to the stage and things were worse then they were before. Now Tia Dalma, Jafar, Cruella, AND the Evil Queen were on the stage. And now it was clear what they were dangling over Angelina, it was a knife. Tia Dalma was about to n  
go in with the knife when there was a peircing scream.

"What on earth?" Tia Dalma yelped as she turned around "Its the pesty Kingdom Keepers." Jafar said. "Don't worry we wil get rid of himfor you Maleficent." Cruella said "Lets go Queeny."  
"That wasnt him you IDIOTS!" It came from someone else." Maleficent screamed. "There is another one in here! Find her!"  
"You won't need to look much further." Charlene said confidently stepping out from behind the door. "Charlene! I told you to get out! You should've listened now my plan won't work! " Finn yelled at her. "Well I'm sorry that I couldn't just flat leave you like the other two. I'm brave Finn Whitman. I want to fight."  
While the two kept fighting, they didnt realize Maleficent wind up a fireball to throw at them. "I'm back Finn Whitman. And you and your little team should realize it." At that moment Willa and Maybeck came running into the room. The evil green fairy threw the fireball and it hit someone. She cackled and said "Thats what I was waiting for." Another puff of green smoke and everyone Overtaker was gone, and they took Angelina Joelie with them.  
Another Keeper was down. But with the smoke hanging in the room Finn couldn't tell which of his friends it was.


End file.
